This new variety of Chrysanthemum was discovered by me as a sport of the unpatented variety Climax being grown in greenhouse at Westland Floral Nursery at Carpinteria, Calif. and was particularly noticed by me because of the golden bronze coloration of its flowers contrasting with the light purple pink coloration of the parent variety and because of its striking color, I propagated this sport by means of cuttings at Westland Floral Nursery with such satisfactory results that I propagated this new variety through several successive generations which demonstrated clearly that its novel characteristics would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.